Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2y-3+1-5y}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2y - 5y} {-3 + 1}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-3y} {-3 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-3y} {-2}$ The simplified expression is $-3y-2$